122975-concern-for-lack-of-population
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you on Warhound? I haven't had a group quest since drop 4 while leveling I couldn't find someone in the zone for. And most of my leveling was in Malgrave and Wilderrun in that time; not areas that are particularly packed with brand new alts. Also, it's fairly rare I have to go to LFG at all. I generally can pull a full five out of my guild alone, and most times someone from my friend's list fills the last slot if I only find four. It shouldn't be that hard to find people; they're everywhere right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i hope you enjoy your comeback and spread the word. wildstar is currently almost the game it should have been at launch (minus the pvp). now we need to see how carbine will take it from there! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- aside from gw2. because it is gw2. | |} ---- True, but if level scaling happened here I would be pretty heart broken. It's the reason I loved GW2 and also the reason I left it. I was a refreshing change of pace but I personally need a carrot on a stick. I need that gear progression. What can I say? I like running into a newb zone and *one shot* *one shot* *one shot* they all fall down muhahaha | |} ---- I tend to run world bosses on a semi regular basis. I think there's an easy answer here; allow the player to "scale down", to essentially mentor to the zone. That way, it's an option, and may be required for some fights. It might make it a bit more interesting if world bosses only phased in to at-level players. Then again, there's also the idea of simply offering veteran versions of every zone, with their mobs (including world bosses) increased as far as rewards and difficulty goes. There are ways around the problem, is what I'm saying. All the solutions have cons, though. | |} ---- I'm the opposite. i'd rather have the zones reusable by me, and by the devs. as it is now the lowbie zones will be left to rot, with reason. also i find gear progression to be the most futile thing ever. it just clog the endgame in a few spots. it gets even worst when you have raid gear, you basically won't replay any of the content because it is useless. | |} ---- ---- You won't find any population much leveling. Everything here is end game based. As for guilds I don't know. I have yet to see any advertisement for one but then again I am out leveling and not sitting in the city. So depending on what you want in the end, not really sure how many active guilds are looking for that also. You won't find it anywhere near like WoW's guilds and raiding guilds and how much more competitive it is. Look at wowprogress.com at all the guilds who raid and those who shoot for the hardest mode content. So for raiding guilds here, again I wish I could be more help but not sure how many raid guilds are actively recruiting or how many guilds have cleared content. | |} ---- wildstarlogs.com | |} ---- Just off the top of my head on Exile-Entity where I'm stationed. We're recruiting in the for leveling characters in the casual PVE/RP market. Black Dagger Society is usually the next most hardcore option above my head I regularly suggest, but they're not recruiting again until after Thaydfest (if anyone's worried about our lack of population and coordination, look no further than Thaydfest). However, the next step up is still being essentially served by Crimson Cross, which you'll see a lot. Final Frontier is everywhere as well, and are always looking for new players. As far as raiding guilds go, I know Perseus Veil is always recruiting, and the bevy of harder raiding guilds on our server (World Last and Illicit Actvity being our frontrunners) are always looking for more to fill out new raid teams. That's without thinking, checking anything, looking at another forum page, or mentioning any of the Domside guilds. There are DEFINITELY guilds around recruiting. And if, for some reason, you're looking for a casual leveling guild that can help you run some sporadic dungeons, shiphands, whatever we feel like, we're ALWAYS recruiting in the ! Contact me on Houngan Seeger or check in on SpousalUnit Fitch if you're looking for a guild on Entity Exiles! There, now you've seen an ad! :D | |} ---- That's funny. Raids are 40 man, right? He's right he's right. There is a population enough for 40 man raiding | |} ---- No, both raids are 20 man... | |} ---- Plenty of guilds are recruiting for raiding. | |} ---- Lol Entity is a wasteland when I try to play my dominion on Australian times. the group finder queue has never popped even once, but I see that the shiphand missions are possibly the only thing running; and possibly might get old really fast ? | |} ---- the only Australian based guilds left are Exile side and even then the game is very barren during Australian prime time. TBH If I didn't have a couple of days where I can log on during NA prime time I don't think I would bother | |} ---- ---- Welcome to Oceanic Hell. Unfortunately, the game skews old and Australia doesn't have a huge player population (why there isn't an Oceanic server in the first place). So we're mostly at work during Aussie primetime. I can only apologize and say it isn't my fault; I'd be online if I didn't have to pay rent. | |} ---- What faction are you in? | |} ---- ---- Heh, I still remember the early days, when 100s of people would hit 15 at the same time and Hycrest was run all the time. The "good" news is once you hit 50 you can go in solo if you want the story. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I actually do run Hycrest. On normal. A lot. I've been told I'll never attune because I spend so much time with our new guildies. Therein lies the problem for everyone else, though. I run it with my new guildies. I don't queue for it. | |} ---- I think this actually exemplifies the problem perfectly. There's no incentive to PuG dungeons while levelling up except for some quests (that aren't that worth it in the first place either), so players who are somehow 'beyond' that content just shrug about it and ask "why bother?" | |} ---- It certainly hurts my experience as a repeat player leveling alts. Instanced content is my favorite stuff gameplay-wise (outside of housing and RP, of course), and in any other MMO I would be constantly queueing up for dungeons while questing to keep my activity varied and myself engaged. I want to do Hycrest on my engineer alt because 1) I like group content, 2) I've got that darn quest, and 3) the best way for me to figure out a new class in a group setting is to start with the easiest instances and then work my way up. I really hate the "why bother" attitude. ;.; I do them (or rather, want to do them) because they're there. edit For the person who asked - Hycrest is Exile-only. :P | |} ---- ----